clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:On-nine
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, On-nine! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 08:41, April 22, 2011 Note-board. I can't belive you found The Glitch Room. --Puffle339 16:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I know. --On-nine 176:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You can't create a page about yourself. If you vandalize this page or any other page one more time you will be potentionally warned. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 17:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---------------- Ok sorry. ------------------------------- The apology is accepted. Just be careful next time, a block could happen again. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 17:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---------------- I am still blocked :( ------------------------------- You are blocked for one week, and nobody can change that... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 17:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------- *Sigh* ---------------------------- Well, I warned you, and you kept deleting my post, and continued doing what you were doing, and then you got punished for it. Next time read the policies... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 22:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------- The week has gone... No such user... LOL! I posted the IP of the guest. You we're logging in and out of the chat, and when we asked you to stop. You didn't. --Roger6881,The CP expert 14:23, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll un-kick I'll un-kick you.